Clan oneshots
by Sprinxmix
Summary: A bunch of one-shots or two-shots for the clans of a story i'm writing. They are from anything to anything. Please read, review, and enjoy! Yes there is a new chapter!
1. Cloudpaw kit sits

**I do not own warriors**** or most of these cats they come from a create a cat. ****and I give thanks to the people who gave me cats.**

**So I'm going to start writing little one and two-shots using the clan alliances that go to another story that isn't posted yet. This is the first one so bear with me here because I'm not used to this and I needed something to do. She is from Moorclan so there is no confusion. **

**I call this one…**

**Cloudpaw kit-sits**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up just before sunhigh to see no apprentices in the den with me, not even Nimblepaw, who was with me on the late night patrol. I stretched and shook my gray pelt that was dappled with white, just like my mother's, and let my paws with brown toes lead me out of the apprentice den. I had the day off so I decided to see what was awaiting me at the fresh kill pile.

I settled down with a rabbit and just as I was about to bite down on it, I saw my mother Clouddapple pad over to me looking extremely tired.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She plopped down next tom me and blew out a puff of air. I pushed my rabbit over to her and she happily took a bite.

"Your brothers and sister won't settle down and are getting Heatherkit, Brightkit, and Mumblekit to act the same. I would let them play outside but there's no one to watch them because Duststripe is out. I'm so used to only having one kit." she confessed.

"I'll watch them for you, Fishclaw said I could have the day off and I'd be happy to help." I told her.

"You would?"

"Yep,"

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. Clouddapple breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Cloudpaw."

"No problem."

We finished the rabbit before the kits would miss Clouddapple and then walked back to the nursery.

When we walked in it was a disaster. The nests where broken and all over the place, there were a few holes in the den where someone's paw kicked it, and the kits where running everywhere either playing with the broken moss or wrestling.

"Oh my…" I gasped.

"Outside now and in a line!" Clouddapple ordered.

The kits froze and walked out of the den in an orderly line. When we walked out we saw them sitting with their heads low and in a line. They knew they were in trouble.

"What happened how did the nursery get like that?" Clouddapple asked.

Heatherkit, who was first in line and looked almost exactly like her sister Brightkit, looked up from her paws with an innocent look on her face.

"It started with us just playing, and then somewhere along the line it got a bit rough I guess."

"Well for now you will be outside and Cloudpaw will be watching you, so be good and listen to her. If she tells me any of you were being bad you're in trouble." Clouddapple told the kits while giving them the 'I mean it' look.

Clouddapple then turned and went into the nursery to rest. I turned back to look at the kits who were coming out of their shaken up state.

"How about I get a ball of moss for you guys to play with?" I suggested.

The kits looked at each other, a mischievous smile forming on their faces.

"No there's no need for that, we've come up with a better game." Rabbitkit, my little brother said.

Before I knew it the kits where surrounding me with Rabbitkit standing right in front of me. I didn't think anything of it until Rabbitkit got into a pouncing position, but it was too late.

"Kitclan, attack!" Rabbitkit yelled.

All of the kits pounced on me at once. I tried to bat them off but they had me pinned and they were batting at my tail or my ears. These kits were a nuisance.

Eventually they got tired of fighting me without me attacking back and ran off, splitting into two groups. One headed for the warriors den, the other heading for the medicine den. Before I could think I ran after the group heading for the medicine den. I saw Ivyfire walking out of camp earlier and knew she wasn't back.

When I entered I could only see the white tail of Rabbitkit going into the hole where Ivyfire kept her herbs, trying to hide from me. I knew some of the herbs where deadly for kits and if they were curious enough they might eat the wrong one.

"Kits come out of there right now." I demanded, trying to use the voice my mother used.

They slowly got out of the hole and when I looked at them I saw Graykit, my other little brother swallowing something.

"What did you swallow?" I said almost panicking.

"It was seeds; it smelled good so I ate it." Graykit answered.

"What seeds?"

"The small black ones," Graykit then stuck out his tongue showing me the seed.

"You're not supposed to be in here and you shouldn't eat anything you don't know about." I told them.

They nodded but I saw that they were looking behind me. I turned around to look and before I knew it the kits were running around me to the other three kits who were calling for them. I started after them but ended up running into Ivyfire who was returning and had dropped the leaves in her mouth.

"What are you doing in my den?" she hissed.

"Sorry gotta go catch the kits." I said before walking around her and running into the middle of camp.

"These kits are harder to look after than I thought." I said to myself as I looked around the camp.

It was then that I saw Graykit stumbling out of the elders den, the poppy seeds already taking affect. I sighed as I walked over to him and grabbed him by his scruff.

"Oh no the Darkclan warrior poisoned Graytalon, our deputy. Now he's asleep." I heard Dapplekit whisper.

I walked to the nursery and laid Gray kit down next to Clouddapple. Walking back outside I saw the kits sitting near the elders den in a close circle glancing back over to me a few times.

"So you wanna play clan, then we will play clan." I whispered as I saw Dapplekit and Mumblekit walk up to me.

"We demand that you give us back our deputy." Dapplekit said.

"And if I don't." I narrowed my eyes at the two 'warriors'.

"You'll face us in battle." Mumblekit growled.

"Come now Mumblewing, we must prepare for the battle." Dapplekit said.

Mumblekit must've been playing the medicine cat. All of the clan knew he wanted to be a medicine cat, though he didn't act like it.

"Yes, Dapplestar" Mumblekit mumbled.

I watched as the two kits crossed the clearing and my eyes wandered to the entrance of camp to see Nimblepaw, Crypticpaw, and Eclipsepaw walking in with their mentors close behind coming back from a patrol. I called them over from the fresh kill pile as they dropped their prey down.

"Why are you standing in front of the nursery like you're guarding it or something?" Nimblepaw asked.

"Because I am," They looked at me like I was crazy. "It's a long story but I'm watching the kits and they decided to make me a Darkclan warrior without me knowing. When Graykit got into some poppy seeds he fell asleep and the kits think it's me poisoning him and they want him back. I said no and we are about to go to battle. Want to be the Darkclan warriors?" I said in a rush.

"Okay sure. My name will be Nimblestrike." Nimblepaw said.

"Ooh I'll be Crypticclaw."

"And I'll be Eclipsewind."

I nodded at my friend's names and thought of my own. "I'll be Cloudstar leader of Cloudclan!"

"But I thought this was Darkclan?" Crypticpaw asked.

"Not anymore my faithful deputy Crypticclaw."

I noticed that the kits had formed a line outside off the elders den and were marching toward us.

"Cloudclan get ready." I said, pointing my tail to the kits.

The kits them broke into a run and were leaping onto us. We wrestled for a bit until I shoved Dapplekit into the nursery because I could tell she was tired and she curled up next to Clouddapple.

"No Cloudclan poisoned Dapplestar! What do we do Mumblewing?" Heatherkit said in a fake panic.

Mumblekit sighed and stood in front of Heatherkit. "There is only one thing we can do Heatherkit," he said "we surrender."

"No we can still face them." Rabbitkit protested while still batting at Nimblepaw.

"No Rabbitfoot, Mumblewing is right. We must surrender." Brightkit sighed.

The kits then slowly walked into the nursery in a line and lay down next to Clouddapple falling asleep. Clouddapple however, woke up and looked surprised to see the kits asleep. She carefully got up so she wouldn't wake the kits and walked out to us.

"How did you get them to go to sleep?" Clouddapple asked us.

"They surrendered to the power of Cloudclan and their poison power." I said. Nimblepaw, Crypticpaw, and Eclipsepaw started to laugh and I soon joined in.

Duststripe then walked over to us to see us laughing.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Clouddapple said still looking on in confusion.

**So that is the first one I hoped you like it and could you please read & review, it would mean so much to me if you did. **

**Sprinxmix out!**


	2. Oceanshell's love

**I do not own warriors ****or most of these cats they come from a create a cat**

**The second one-shot in my little shot story is here. I'm going a bit into the past with this one so most of the non-main cats came from the top of my head. I call this one…**

**Oceanshell's search for love**

The day I had been waiting my whole life for had come and gone. I was finally made a warrior yesterday, along with my friends Thistlesand, Petalsky, Cloudstorm, and Crowpond. Ravenwing and Mosseyes were made warriors too but they weren't our friends, they were the opposite actually. Mosseyes had a crush on Thistlesand and was mad because Petalsky and I were his friends, Ravenwing didn't like us because he liked Mosseyes and did whatever she said.

I stretched and walked out of the warriors den and into the fresh morning air. It was the perfect time for a hunt.

"Oceanshell, I want you to lead a hunting patrol out pick whoever you like." Bluegaze the deputy of Shellclan, my clan, said.

"Okay then." I replied.

I walked back into the warriors den and found Thistlesand and Cloudstorm just waking up.

"Hey guys, come hunt with me. Bluegaze told me she wanted me to get a patrol." I whispered as not to wake any cat up.

They nodded and followed me out.

"Don't you think we need one more cat?" Cloudstorm asked.

I shook my head no and started toward the bramble entrance.

When we got a bit of distance from the camp, Cloudstorm decided to start a conversation.

"Have you guys thought of taking a mate yet?" he asked almost out of the blue.

"I'm sorry Cloudstorm but I've got my eyes on another tom." I said thinking he was referring to me.

"I'm not talking about you Oceanshell." I sighed in relief. "I was talking about Rosepaw, she told me last night when we went hunting together." Cloudstorm said, he got the dreamy look in his eyes and I had to slap my tail against his face to get him to snap out of it.

"Good for you Cloudstorm. I've actually wanted to tell some cat for a while now." Thistlesand said.

I gasped. I was Thistlesand's closest friend in our entire group, how could he not tell me who he liked.

"I just don't think she notices me though." he finished, ending in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Thistlesand. Any she-cat would be lucky to have you as a mate." I told him to cheer him up. It obviously worked because he seemed a lot better.

"So who do you like Oceanshell?" Cloudstorm asked me.

"Well I've liked Foxface since a little bit before he was made a warrior." I confessed.

"Him, but he's so full of himself?" Thistlesand gasped.

"Oh yeah well who do you like?" I asked him.

Thistlesand got a nervous look on his face and stammered for a bit before blurting out it out.

"I uh like… um uh. I like… Sandlily!"

I felt a pang in my chest when he said the she-cat's name, like someone clawed me. Was it sadness, jealousy? Whatever it was I didn't like it.

"Oh, well we better get started hunting before we waste the day away talking." I then padded on ahead of the guys.

When we arrived back at camp I saw Foxface sitting near the warriors den surrounded by most of the she-cats in the clan even some of the older apprentices. I would usually go over there and try to get him to notice me but, I didn't feel the longing of wanting him as I used to. I guess the maturity of becoming a warrior has gotten through to me.

Instead I picked up a water vole and walked over to Petalsky who was eating a mouse on the other side of the clearing.

"Hey Oceanshell, why do you look so sad?" she asked me as I sat down next to her.

Taking a deep breath I told her how I didn't want to go over to Foxface and that I felt weird when Thistlesand said he liked Sandlily.

"Looks like somebody is in love with Thistlesand." she told me.

"No I'm not!" I protested. "And even if I was he doesn't like me he likes Sandlily."

"He doesn't like Sandlily. He was covering up who he really likes but I can't tell you." Petalsky said.

"What, why not!"

"I promised not to tell." she told me. "But if you really like him, you should go talk to him."

"Oh I'm going to talk to him alright; I want to know who he likes. He can't keep hiding things from me like that we're supposed to be friends." I said angrily stomping away, leaving my untouched water vole.

It was night when I found Thistlesand about to walk into the warriors den. I ran over to him and stopped him from entering.

"Can we talk?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked into the forest together.

While we were walking our pelts brushed for less than a heartbeat, it felt like lightning was going through my veins. I watched as his mottled brown coat that was splotched with a sand color waved in the breeze. My heart sped up and it felt like how I used to feel for Foxface, only different.

"What did you want to talk about Oceanshell?" he asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had almost forgotten.

"Tell me the real cat you like. You can't hide it from me forever and you've told all of our friend except me, and we're supposed to be best friends." I told him looking straight at him, my expression changing from anger to hurt.

"I would but if I do can we still be friends?" he asked me. He was looking at his paws instead of me and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"Of course Thistlesand." I told him.

"I like you okay actually I love you. I've loved you ever since we were kits and you helped me get Mosseyes away from me." Thistlesand sat there next to me not moving.

A smile formed on my face and I felt like yowling to the moon, I was so happy. Instead I decided to lick Thistlesand on the cheek, which caused him to look up his expression pure shock and surprise.

"I love you too Thistlesand." I told him while purring more than I've ever purred in my life.

Thistlesand, I could tell, was relived and happy. He went up to me and nuzzled my muzzle.

"Would you like to be my mate?" he asked me.

"Of course." I purred.

Together we walked back to the camp with our pelts brushing and our tails intertwined with each other's. When we walked into camp I could see Petalsky sitting in the shadows watching us. Next task as a warrior find Petalsky a mate.

**All done the second thing… anyway how did you like it? I would love to hear all about your responses in the reviews, so please read and review. Please and thank you.**

**Peace!**


	3. Darkclan just like the rest

**I do not own warriors or most of these cats they come from a create a cat So the third is up. I'm actually having fun doing these little one-shots. This one I'm calling… **

**Darkclan, just like the rest**

**Actors-**

**Badgerpaw**- large black tom, white stripe from nose to tail tip, white paws amber eyes

**Lilypaw**- cream she-cat green eyes white paws

**Swiftpaw**- silver tom light blue eyes white paws and ear tips

* * *

I walked back to camp with Badgerpaw and Swiftpaw at my side, our mentors following behind us. We just met a Moorclan patrol and they reacted like all clans do, with dislike. Why does every cat think we are so bad, just because we like the night and have done things in the past that they've done too, they think we're evil.

"Hey Lilypaw wanna share a squirrel with me?" Badgerpaw asked me.

"Sure, that sounds good." I told him.

They didn't mind what the other cats thought, and I knew I shouldn't either but I couldn't help it. I saw Swiftpaw licking his silver fur near the fresh kill pile, Badgerpaw walked up to him and they started talking and laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes at them and walked over. They were crazy, and yet they were still my best friends.

"Are you still upset about how the other clans think of us?" Swiftpaw asked me.

"Don't you have those three Forestclan she-cats you talk to at the gatherings; they know you're not bad." Badgerpaw said.

"I know but that's not it," I sighed.

"You guys will never understand." Badgerpaw shrugged and pushed a squirrel over to me.

"Take a bite; it'll help clear your mind." I thanked him before taking a bite and together we shared the squirrel talking about how I don't like Darkclan's bad image from the other clans.

**Sorry for this being really short unless you like short. I was going to make it longer but I couldn't really get into it much. Anyways please review and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to anyone whose birthday is today. Sprinxmix out peace!**


	4. Father daughter time

**I do not own warriors or most of these cats they come from a create a cat Nothing really to say this time except this one is called… **

**Father daughter time **

**Actors- **

**Eclipsepaw**- pure white she-cat, coppery spots, gold eyes

**Sunnypaw**- light ginger she-cat white muzzle and underbelly dark blue eyes

**Sandpaw**- light ginger she-cat white muzzle and underbelly dark blue eyes

**Sunstrike**- ginger tabby tom white muzzle and chest amber eyes

* * *

I shook my white pelt that was dotted with copper. The rain poured hard outside and entering the cover of the apprentice den was a relief.

"Hey Eclipsepaw." my best friends, Sunnypaw and Sandpaw, who looked exactly alike, both light ginger with white muzzles and underbellies, said as one.

"Hey guys," I said as I stretched.

"The rain out there is crazy."

"I know right it's been raining since dawn and it took me forever to clean my fur from all of the icky mud." Sunnypaw said while sticking her tongue out in disgust. All three of us giggled at her comment and we talked about some gossip in the clan.

"I heard Badgerpaw liked Lilypaw." Sandpaw whispered talking about the two older apprentices sleeping behind us.

After some time the den went silent, but not a bad one. The sound of the rain hitting the den and the ground made a peaceful lullaby and I had almost drifted to sleep, almost. I heard the rustle of the den entrance and saw my father Sunstrike standing there, his ginger tabby fur dripping wet. He opened his white mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"The rain let up and I was wondering if we could go hunting together, you know father daughter hunting." He told me.

"Okay sounds like fun." I stretched and got up from the nest. He was right because when we walked outside it was only a light drizzle. Finally the rain has ended.

"Come on Eclipsepaw, the prey won't catch itself." my father said while running to the camp entrance.

I ran after him and it turned into a race, that I was winning. Times like these I was glad that I was the only kit in my litter, I had my dad all to myself. I stopped at the lake and turned around to see my dad still catching up.

"I win!" I announced proudly.

"You sure did. Wow you're fast; we should've named you Swiftkit instead of Eclipsekit." my father told me.

I giggled at his comment but turned when I heard the sound of tiny mouse paws running in the bushes. I crouched like I was taught and stalked forward. With my prey in range I leapt and bit into.

"Nice catch." my dad commented. After our fun day of hunting and mostly play we returned with a substantial amount of prey to suit the needs of the clan.

"That was fun we should do it again." I said after adding the prey to the fresh kill pile. My dad nodded.

"Yes we should, and next time I'll be the one to win."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

We laughed but then Shadowstar called my dad over. He said bye and left and I walked back to the apprentice den.

"How was the hunt?" Sandpaw asked me.

"It was really fun." I answered.

"Lucky you, you don't have to share your dad. But you also don't know what it's like to have a littermate." Sunnypaw said.

"That's what I have you guys for." I told them.

We then talked and it was only until we stopped for a while that we realized the rain came back. We groaned and decided that we should get some sleep, because we'd fall asleep anyway. So I was lying in my nest looking out into the pouring rain until sleep claimed me.

**Ah what a peaceful ending. Please review so I can see what you think about this and I will update soon. See ya!**


	5. Story Time

**Don't own warriors.**

**I actually wrote this for the end of my create a cat but I'm not sure it got on there before I was reported and had to take it off. Not going to put the actors thing up for this one though.**

**Anyways this one is called… **

**Story time **

**Yeah I know how original. **

Softkit woke with a start and looked next to her to see a moss ball, which she assumed was thrown at her from finding a piece of moss in her silver tabby pelt as she groomed. When she finished she looked over to see here brothers Dustkit, a dusty brown tabby, and Mousekit, small, white and brown, and her sister Hazelkit, a brown tabby, playing with the moss ball. She was about to get up and ask if she could join when the ball sailed over towards her and hit their mother Cinderblaze's head. She woke and didn't look very appreciative at being woken up like that.

"You kits stop playing rough like that inside. If you want to play moss ball stay outside okay, now go." Cinderblaze said before she turned and went back to sleep.

They all walked outside and saw Willowkit, Poolkit, Flamingkit, and Wolfkit playing the same game of moss ball. Before Softkit's littermates could join in she stopped them.

"Let's go hear a story instead. We already got in trouble once from that game." Softkit said.

"Okay let's go." Hazelkit said.

Dustkit and Mousekit rolled into the elders den play fighting with Hazelkit and Softkit walking calmly behind them. Scarredpelt and his mate Patchwind looked up and a purr developed in their throats at watching them. Scarredpelt had dark brown mottled fur with scars all over, most kits were afraid of him, and Patchwind had black and white patched fur and kind light green eyes that most kits were drawn to.

"So what would you like to hear today?" Patchwind asked.

"Let's hear about a battle!" Dustkit squeaked.

"No!" Hazelkit objected."Let's hear about a love story."

The two continued on like that for a bit until Scarredpelt interrupted. "How about both."

"Okay, I think it would be interesting." Softkit said.

She then got up and sat in front of Scarredpelt not at all afraid of his mangled look.

"Gather around now and get comfortable." Scarredpelt said.

The kits gathered and sat either snuggling with Patchwind or lying by themselves.

"It started a long time ago. The clans Forestclan and Shellclan were at war." Scarredpelt said.

The scene changed to an ancient Forestclan camp, which looked the same. A large boulder where the clan leader called meetings that had a crack on the side where they slept. A nursery was to the left of the boulder and on the other side of the boulder, the medicine cat den. Next to the medicine cat den was the elders den then the warriors den. On the other side of the clearing, next to the nursery, were the apprentice den and the tree stump they ate by next to it. It was the day after Morningdew, a light brown tabby with blue eyes and daughter of Bumblestar and Mistypelt, received her warrior name. She was walking along the border with her sister Leafbreeze, a dark cream tabby with white toes and underbelly and green eyes.

"I think I smell Shellclan scent past the border. Hang back in case there's a patrol so you can get help and not get caught." Morningdew said.

"What if you get hurt?" Leafbreeze asked.

"We're in a war Leafbreeze; even if it's stupid it's the price you have to pay." Morningdew left her sister sitting there and went to investigate.

She saw a ginger tabby tom, carrying a squirrel, padding into his territory.

"Stop right there." Morningdew said.

The tom turned around a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face and stepped over to Morningdew.

"Hello, I'm sorry we have to meet this way. My name is Swiftblaze." Swiftblaze said after dropping the squirrel.

"Hello, I'm Morningdew, daughter of Bumblestar. I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the squirrel, because I know you caught it on Forestclan territory." Morningdew said.

Swiftblaze picked up the squirrel and held it out to Morningdew. Morningdew took the squirrel and left, Swiftblaze yelling goodbye to her as she walked away.

"Oh thank Starclan you're not hurt." Leafbreeze said as she ran up to her sister.

When the two she-cats padded back to camp all Morningdew could think of were Swiftblaze's green eyes filled with curiosity. All the rest of the day she couldn't stop thinking about him and wondering what he was doing at the same moment. So Morningdew decided to hide at the border and wait for him every day. The day he came he was with a patrol, but luckily at the back, so when they started to leave Morningdew got out and called for him in a whisper.

"What are you doing here Morningdew?" Swiftblaze asked.

"This is my territory." then there was silence. "Anyways… I just wanted to tell you thanks for giving me the squirrel and not trying any funny business." Morningdew said.

"No problem, anything for you." more silence "…I was wondering if we could meet outside of the territories later when the moon is up." Swiftblaze asked.

"I would love to." Morningdew then licked Swiftblaze on the cheek.

That was how their love started and every night they would meet outside the territories so no one would suspect it. When Morningdew walked out the warriors den Bumblestar walked up to her. "My little kit is growing up so fast, congratulations on your first litter."

Morningdew looked at him with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your kits of course, haven't you noticed?" Bumblestar then pointed with his tail to her belly and Morningdew looked down at it, it was slightly stared with disbelief and went to see Rainpuddle their mottled blue eyed medicine cat.

"It's true you are indeed going to have kits and pretty soon. I can't believe you haven't noticed." Rainpuddle said.

"I've just been a bit preoccupied." Morningdew said in a soft voice still shocked by the news.

"Well I want you to stay in camp from now on." Rainpuddle then softly placed his paw on Morningdew's belly and pressed gently a few times. "Looks like about four." he said.

"Thank you Rainpuddle." Morningdew said before she left.

As she walked through camp she heard cats congratulate her and say other nice things as she walked past them.

That night she went to see Swiftblaze and told him the news.

"That's wonderful. They'll be as beautiful as you." he said purring as he stared deep into Morningdew's eyes.

Because of the kits she didn't get to meet with Swiftblaze as much. The next time she did, she walked into the clearing where they usually met but Swiftblaze wasn't there. Instead it was the Shellclan deputy and another warrior. Morningdew ran back to camp but when she made it back it was almost dawn and she knew where most of the clan would be.

"The battleground." she whispered.

She took off towards the battleground set on finding Swiftblaze. When she made it she instantly found him but as she was starting to run towards him she was cut off and pinned by a large black tom that reeked of Shellclan scent.

"Swiftblaze!" she yelled.

Soon the weight was lifted off of her and Morningdew looked up to see the black tom and Swiftblaze arguing, which soon turned to fighting.

"No stop!" she yelled over and over.

Soon other cats near them heard and stopped their fighting. In a mere few heart beats the whole clearing was silent and watching the scene. Even the attacker stopped. Morningdew took her chance and ran over to Swiftblaze.

"No, Swiftblaze don't die." Morningdew whispered.

"I'm so sorry Morningdew. I just wanted to protect you. I love you." Swiftblaze then took his last breath.

Morningdew turned and looked at all of the cats who were watching the scene with a glare that could kill.

"Look what you've done. If it wasn't for your mouse brained fighting this wouldn't have happened. Now my kits will never get to know their own father." and with that Morningdew ran back to Forestclan camp.

"After what happened that day the two clans decided that their fighting wasn't productive and ended it." Scarredpelt finished.

"What about Morningdew and her kits?" Dustkit asked.

"They grew up into brave Forestclan warriors and one was a great medicine cat. Then those cats grew up to have kits as well and so on, and now here we are." Scarredpelt answered.

"So they're living among us?" Hazelkit gasped.

"Yes, but I doubt that they know. It was a long time ago when that happened and our parents were kits at the time." Patchwind said.

"Do you know who they are?" Softkit asked.

"Yes, but we made a promise not to tell anyone." Scarredpelt said.

"Now go run along and play, use as much of your energy while you're still in your youth and can move." Patchwind said as she shooed the kits out with her tail.

**Tragedy kind of Romeo and Juliet if you wanna take it there. Anyways if you liked the story press the favorite button, if you want to read more press the follow button and I leave you with this thought...**

**What is a fish with no eyes?**


	6. Shadows or Thunder

**Wow I have not been on fanfiction forever, at least updated forever. About that, I'm really sorry for leaving you guys in the edge and I am going to make up for it. I was wondering if you guys could possibly give suggestions becasue my time on the warriors is starting to fade but alas I will gather all the inspiration in me for the next chapters. Also I have a few already done so I'm going to start weekly updates turning into a thing and with Spring break coming up ill have more time to write. Well anyway don't want to wast your time so Enjoy!**

I walked out of the warriors den and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. I looked around the Thunderclan camp and spotted my best friend since kithood, Roseblaze. She was a proud Thunderclan warrior and well respected too. I wish I could be completely Thunderclan but I am not and forever always will be. My true mother of Shadowclan came to me in a dream and told me of my heritage just last night, she wanted me to return to my real clan, but how could I. Even though I was born in Shadowclan I was raised since birth to be Thunderclan and that should count for something right? I try over and over to convince myself that but I will always have Shadowclan's wily spirit running through me.

I put a smile on my face as I walked towards Roseblaze, hiding the many thoughts that buzzed in my head like angry bees. Roseblaze was the oddball of her litter, while her brother and sister have brown tabby coats Roseblaze has a fiery red pelt and blazing amber eyes which is why she got her name. I too was an oddball but my sisters were a smoky dark gray, they died at birth, but I'm pure white and have sky blue eyes.

I sat at the fresh kill pile next to Roseblaze and greeted her with a poke by my tail.

"Hey Crystalheart, you ready for the gathering tonight?" She asked in an animated tone.

I couldn't share the excitement. Though I was going I was not at all wanting to see the clan that I actually was born in for the first time since finding out. I would've asked Fernstar to let me stay behind but since Shadowclan have been increasing their patrols on our border I didn't want to risk not being able to help if a battle were to happen.

"Yep sure am." I replied trying to fake excitement. It seemed to work because Roseblaze continued on.

"I just hope those mangy Shadowclan cats don't try and pull anything over on us. I hate Shadowclan always thinking they can do whatever they like like they're the bosses." Roseblaze then scratched at the ground as if it were a Shadowclan cats face.

I shrunk back in fear 'If she ever found out I was Shadowclan she would never want to see me again' my ears drooped and I looked to the ground.

Roseblaze must have seen me because she was instantly at my side with concern written all over her face.

"What's wrong Crystalheart, was it something I said?" She asked me.

I shook my head and moved myself away from Roseblaze, she looked confused and a little hurt.

"It's nothing really, I'm just going to go out to hunt." I said in a shaky voice.

"Oh I'll come with you." Roseblaze offered but I shook my head and continued walking, if only she knew, if only she didn't hate Shadowclan.

I stalked silently and stealthily until I was about a whisker away from the mouse. I pounced and in one fluid motion killed the mouse and held it in my jaws. Nothing better than a little hunting to clear the mind. So far I had a squirrel, a shrew, and a mouse, yummy. I turned around to put my mouse next to the other two pieces of prey and saw none other than my mother's smiling face full of stardust.

"Wh-What are you doing here, this is Thunderclan territory, if some cat saw you they'd chew you to bits?" I told her.

"No one will do that and I can just disappear before something happens. Now the real question is why are you still in Thunderclan, I told you last night to go to Shadowclan it's your real home, and where your father is." She told me.

"I've been doing some thinking and I can't join Shadowclan because I'm Thunderclan. It's all I've ever known and all every cat here has ever known me to be. If I were to change it wouldn't be a long lost clanmate coming home, it would be an outsider going to live with hostile cats who I know nothing about. Smokeflame, I can't join Shadowclan it would hurt me too much to leave all I've ever known." I looked my mother in the eyes after finishing my little speech and wondered if she'd be okay with my decision.

She hissed at me and her claws came out. "You are not one of us anymore!" She yelled

I shook my head and looked at her. "You're right I'm not one of you and I never was. I will forever and always will be a Thunderclan cat."

She growled and faded away, hopefully I can just forget about this. I picked up my prey and headed back to camp.

We were all gathered around Fernstar ready to go down into the four oaks clearing. It seemed like ages since I was here. I suddenly got a whiff of Shadowclan's scent and all of my previous thoughts came back. I wonder of my mom told my father who I was? What if he tells all the clans!

I came out of my thoughts when Fernstar gave the signal to go down, too late to turn back now. I rushed in and saw Riverclan and Shadowclan mingled together, we still had to wait for Windclan. Ugh why can't this be over now. I turned and saw Roseblaze walking towards me with another cat I didn't recognize.

"Hey Crystalheart, this cat says that he knows you, does he?" She asked me.

The cat smelled like Shadowclan, I gulped. "I don't know, what's your name?"

He looked at me with the same sky blue eyes I had. "Don't you remember it's me Blueshade your father." He said.

Roseblaze gasped and my worst nightmare came true, she found out. I looked at her with a pleading expression, wanting her to understand.

"You knew the whole time and never told me, I thought we were best friends?" She said.

"I only found out last night, and I knew you hated Shadowclan so much, I thought you would hate me too." I told her in slightly above a whisper.

"I do hate Shadowclan, but I don't hate you and no matter if you were Riverclan or Windclan or even a rouge you would still be my best friend." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

We were then interrupted by my father. "Are you going to come back to Shadowclan like your mother said?"

Before I could answer Fernstar yowled for us to be silent and then motioned for Dampstar, the Shadowclan leader, to speak.

He stepped up and began." We have two new litters of kits and a new apprentice, Birchpaw."

Every cat cheered his name when he stood up and looked around nervously. Dampstar continued when the voices died out and Birchpaw sat down.

"I'd also like to ask if Crystalheart could stand up and come close to the rock?"

Oh no! I looked to Blueshade and he motioned me to stand up. When I did all eyes were on me. I gulped and nervously walked closer to the great rock. Dampstar looked down to me and then over to my father and back.

"I was told by Blueshade that you are his daughter and was born in Shadowclan along with two others, is this true?" He asked me.

I nodded and twitched my ear when I heard some of my clanmates, my friends, gasp at the news.

"He also told me that you were going to come home after the gathering." He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Yes I am."  
Yowls broke out from Thunderclan and Shadowclan and even some Riverclan and Windclan cats joined in.

I turned around and hissed for them to quiet down but they didn't. Dampstar then yowled for their attention and they stopped, he motioned for me to continue.

"You never let me finish, I am indeed going home after this gathering and the more to come, but I will be going to my real home, the home I've known since I was a kit, my Thunderclan home. It's the only place I belong and know. I've been trained to be Thunderclan, not Shadowclan. I'm sorry Dampstar but it is indeed true that my parents are Shadowclan, but I am purely Thunderclan."

I turned around and saw some of my clan mates smiling and looked up to see Fernstar with a proud expression on her face. I looked at Dampstar and he nodded.

"Very well, I see you know where your heart lies and I'm not going to force you."

I nodded and walked back to Roseblaze and Blueshade. I looked at my father and there was sadness and also happiness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Blueshade but I can't go to Shadowclan." I told him.

He nodded in understanding and licked my on the top of my head in affection.

"You know where you belong and I'm happy you do and I will not force you, but if anything happens just know you will be accepted into Shadowclan. I'm just happy to know you are alive and well and that I can see you at gatherings."

When the gathering ended I said bye to Blueshade and walked with Roseblaze back to camp with everyone else. I looked at her as we walked into camp. Yep we were oddballs for sure but whether shadow or thunder we would always be the oddball best friends.

**Again I don't own Warriors And I did the authors not thing backwards ? oh well I guess it's just me.**


	7. Quiet and Fox

**As we all know I don't own warriors.**

**This one is called…**

** Quietfall and Foxtail's wonders**

**Actors-  
Quietfall- light gray almost white she-cat amber eyes  
Foxtail- orange tom with white underbelly yellow eyes  
Rockfire- muscular dark gray tom, brown paws, fiery orange eyes**

**Enjoy!**

We walked through the territory of Forestclan, our clan, and headed to our favorite spot near the lake. The night newleaf air was warm and soft, and as we reached the rocky shore near the lake, I saw the almost full moon clear as day on the water. I looked over to Foxtail, his orange fur dark and his white underbelly shining from the moonlight. Our pelts brushed as we walked and even though they looked much different, light gray and orange, it was as if we were one.

"You know Quietfall," I looked over to my mate as he spoke. "Ever wonder how I was so lucky."

I gave him a confused look as I lied down on the grass letting the calm waves roll over my paws. "What do you mean?"

"So lucky that you agreed to be my mate, of course." he told me.

I purred and we sat there in silence watching the sky and the stars. I felt a gaze on me and turned to see Foxtail staring at me, the love he had for me in his warm yellow eyes. My amber eyes met with his and it was like I saw him for the first time all over again.

"Do you ever wonder why the sky is blue during the day, but dark at night?" Foxtail asked.

I looked up to the sky for a moment, and then back at Foxtail. "No, why?"

"I just do. I wonder about a lot of things, as you can tell." Foxtail told me.

I purred, trying to cover my giggle. I then remembered why I wanted him to come here with me. I never knew it would happen but finally it did and I had to tell him, but how would he react.

"Foxtail, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and I …" I then looked down at my paws, being covered with the lake water.

"What's wrong what it is?" his tone starting to get panicky and his body went tense.

I licked his ear and looked into his eyes.

"I'm expecting kits." I whispered into his ear.

For a moment I thought he hadn't heard me because he just sat there staring blankly at nothing. A smile soon appeared on his face and, he purred, he was glad.

"That's wonderful." he then licked my ear back and twined his orange tail with my light gray one.

We sat there like that until we fell asleep. If it wasn't for the dawn light we might not have woken up so early but, we did.

"Well hello." Foxtail purred when he saw my eyes open.

"We should get back to camp." I said. If we were missed the clan would worry.

"Okay but let's take our time." he got up and stretched and I followed.

We took our time and when we eventually made it back we saw Rockfire sitting guard, his muscles under his dark gray pelt rippling as he became less tense when he saw us.

"Where were you two?"

"Just out you know." I told him as we walked through the bramble entrance.

Our friends ran up to us when they saw us enter the camp and they too asked us where we were. We told them we were just out and not in any danger, then went into the warriors den.

**So… good yes? This was so short and oh so bad I lost drive for it. i have this like line of them so the bad ones and good are all mixed up idk if anymore bad ones (to me) are still around. Review and there will be more one-shots coming soon.  
Goodbye all!**


End file.
